A war like no other
by herhappyending
Summary: Set during WW2 / in 1942 Captain Killian Jones of the British army is send to Berlin to join a resistance group lead by Fräulein Schwan, a gorgeous German woman with a love for swing dancing, cigarettes and deceiving high SS officers. He's been send to Berlin to make sure she isn't a German spy but that seems a tougher task then he thought, especially when he falls for her charms.


**First of all thank you for reading this fic in advance!**

 **I do not own anything except my imagination.**

* * *

 _London, august 1942_

It was busy and crowded at the headquarters when captain Jones arrived. He took off his hat and looked around at the secretaries running around and the soldiers and lieutenants speaking with each other in a hushed tone. He was about to ask someone where he was expected when a blonde man walked up to him.

'Captain Jones I presume?' the man walked over to him and held out his hand 'David Nolan, I'm the chief here'

'Ah it's good to meet you sir' he smiled and shook his hand 'captain Killian Jones, at your service'

Mr. Nolan nodded and they walked to his office. He closed the door behind them and Killian was glad to be out of the busy atmosphere in the hallway or a moment.

'Have a seat captain' Mr. Nolan said and he sat down at his desk 'cigarette?'

'Thank you' he said with a smile and he sat down across from Mr. Nolan as he took a cigarette from him.

'I'll cut right to the chase captain, we need you for an undercover mission... in Berlin'

Killian was surprised to hear they did so. He had expected to get the task to lead the troops at the front, not to be send to Berlin for an undercover mission.

'Undercover you say? Why do you need me for that?' he asked curiously

'Because I need someone I can truly trust and you speak the best German out of any man I have on my team. You're the man I need for this job captain'

He thought for a moment, it certainly would do him some good to be out of the battlefield for a while. Perhaps he could be of more use in Berlin than on the front. He looked up at Mr. Nolan and nodded.

'Alright I'll do it, what are the details of the operation?'

'We are sending you to Berlin first thing in the morning. You will be joining a resistance group there, one of our largest that is lead by _Fräulein Schwan._ She is a German woman who has spent ten years of her childhood here in London. Now needless to say, considering her German roots we do not trust her. She has done some great work for the movement but last week one of her operations failed and all were killed but her. It killed half the group and we are short of men and women down in Berlin now. I need you to find out if she has anything to do with the failed operation, if she secretly has contacts in the SS that we are not aware of, anything'

Killian nodded and took the file from Mr. Nolan about the resistance group in Berlin.

'She will be informed about everything but your mission to unmask her if she is guilty. She will think you're just there to help her out with her operations so you'll have a double task. Are you up for it?'

'I was born ready' Killian looked up at Mr. Nolan and closed the file as he nodded.

'Great, here's your new identity for Berlin. You'll be known as Friedrich Bergmann, moved from Munich to Berlin for new job oportunities and you will work in a bar named 'das schwarze Schaf' where a lot of SS officers come after a long day of work to relax. Your job there is to find out information that we can use'

Killian nodded understanding and took the identity card that was given to him by Mr. Nolan. It was very real, not even een expert would be able to see it was a fake. He studied it for a moment before closing it and he got up.

'I won't let you down sir, I'll report back as soon as I know something'

'Be careful Jones, they have eyes and ears everywhere. Do not trust anybody' Mr. Nolan warned him and he nodded before taking his leave.

After a nights good sleep he had gotten his entire story straight about his new persona named Friedrich. The next morning he was transported to Berlin on a plane which took him to a private airport just outside the large city. He had put on regular civilian clothes and looked every part the handsome citizen. From there he was transported by car and he looked out the window at the beautiful German landscape that was unrevealing before him. He was dropped off in the centre of the glorious city.

He crossed the street and walked into the bar that was now under his name. It was still dark and he used the keys to unlock the place. The previous owner had given it to the movement to help the resistance, hoping it would earn him some sort of medal after the war. He turned on the lights and looked around as he took some chairs off the tables. He took his suitcase upstairs where he owned a bedroom, a bathroom and a small kitchen. He stalled his suitcase out on the bed before he went downstairs again and he started cleaning the tables, making it ready to open in a few hours.

He had been working for about fifteen minutes when he heard the bell ring and a femine voice sounded 'well well, they did tell me an Irish man would join us but one as handsome as you I had not suspected'

He turned around to face the person who had spoken to him and he was a little awed when he saw a beautiful blonde standing in the doorway. Her hair was rolled up and pinned against her head and she wore a dark red dress paired with a small brown hat. Her heels matched her dress and her seamed stockings were two tones darker than her light skin. Her green eyes looked right at him with a teasing grin playing on her beautiful lips. She spoke with a rich London accent but he could hear she was not from there, she had a little German in her accent.

'You must be _Fräulein Schwan_?' he asked and he walked up to her. she held out her hand and he placed a soft kiss on the back.

'You learn fast _Herr Bergmann_ ' she said with a wink, knowing that was not his real name 'I came to inspect the place before we open tonight'

'We?'

'Didn't you know? I work here too, we are here for the same reason remember?' she said and she raised an eyebrow as she put her purse on the counter and took off her hat

'Right we are' he said quietly and he continued his work while _Fräulein Schwan_ prepared them both a glass of rum. She walked up to a table and sat down as she put the glasses on the table

'Come, sit' she said and she pat the chair across from her. Killian looked up for a moment before sitting down and he took the glass

'You don't say much do you?' she asked with a chuckle and she held up the glass 'to victory'

He held up his glass and took a sip as did the beautiful blonde.

'So I know the story about Friendrich moving to Berlin but have you thought of any extra information I need to know?' she suddenly asked with a serious tone in her voice, making it clear to Killian she was not playing any games and that she indeed was very serious about her job.

'Well I moved rom Munich to Berlin because I could take over a bar and I wanted to live in the grand capital of the third _Reich_ also I lost my mother to tyfus a year ago and my father abandoned us when I was young, so nothing was holding me back'

The still mysterious blonde nodded and took a sip from her glass 'sounds reasonable, what are your views on our _Führer_?'

'We'll serve him til we die right? Long live the _Führer_ ' he said and took another sip

' _Sehr gut'_ she smirked and leaned back in her chair 'I do hope you survive the war _Herr Bergmann'_

 _'_ Perhaps I should know a little about your story as well?' he said, changing the subject and she nodded.

'That seems fair' she said and nodded 'My name is Emma Schwan, I'm born and raised in Berlin but I moved to london when I was eight years old. Stayed there til I was 18 and then moved back to Berlin after my parents were killed in a fire. I've been working at bars since I came back to Berlin and I joined the movement in '39 when they transported my best friend and her entire family... they were Jews'

She took a moment of silemce before she continued 'they were all the family I had left and now I won't ever see them again. They have been given a faith you would not wish on your worst enemy' she aid quietly. 'anyway, I started the movment here and we have grown a lot since day one with an enitre network of people both here and in London with this bar as our cover so don't blow it'

'I have been serving for 15 years, you don't need to tell me how to do my job' Killian said as he finished his glass of rum

'How old are you? If I may ask?'

'32' he answered

'Good, I'm 25' she said and she looked a his fake hand 'did that happen during the war?'

Killian looked down at his hand, he was so tired of explaining the thing to everyone 'aye, 'bout three years ago our tank drove on a mine, I was lucky I wasn't killed'

'Well that's one way to look at it' she answered before getting up and she smiled 'if anyone asks tonight, you are my cousin. That way we will not get any suspicious officers sniffing around'

He nodded and looked at the blonde woman named Emma who put her glass back on the bar and refilled it, she was quite something.

A the evening came around the bar started to fill with soldiers and officers. Killian came to know that two parts of the bar were seperated by an invisible line. The high officers from the SS would sit on the larger and cleaner side and the soldiers would sit on the smaller, dirtier and dimmer side of the bar. He was standing behind the bar filling glasses as Emma passed them around and they were working quite well together, no one asked about him and he liked it that way. That was until a group of high officers walked in and apparently Emma was quite familiar with that.

'Ah if it isn't my most loyal costumers' Emma said in German and one of the men, an _Obersturmbannführer_ grinned before kissing her cheek.

' _Fräulein Schwan_ you look radiant as ever' he complimented her and she giggled. She pointed them to their table which as Killian understood was the table they always sat at. One of the officers noticed him and he looked at Emma

'Who's that? _Dein neue Schatz Emma?_ ' he teased and she waved at Killian to come over to them.

' _Nein nein_ this is my cousin Friedrich, he just moved here from _München_ '

'Aahhh _München_ ' he said and he nodded at Killian ' _Obersturmbannführer Schultz_ ' he introduced himself and the others introduced themselves as well.

'It's an honor to meet men who serve this country and our _Führer_ with such loyalty' Killian said with a smile and Schultz laughed as he patted his shoulder

'I like this man, but who couldn't like anyone related to _unsere kleine Fräulein Schwan?_ ' he smirked and Emma pushed him down in his chair

'Alright I'll get you boys something to drink' she said in German with her beautiful Berlin accent.

She went back to the bar where Killian had gone back to filling beerpuls

'You seemed quite cosy there'

'It's all for a greater good Friedrich, all for a greater good'

'How long have they been coming here?'

'for about a year and a half now, actually Heinrich is the only one who comes here almost every night, the others get transported a lot' she said as she dried off some glasses

'That's the _Obersturmbannführer_ right?'

She nodded and looked at Killian 'you must try and get along with them, there is only so much they want to tell a woman'

On that note she left the bar and took a bottle of her finest vodka over to the table with the officers she knew so well. She sat down next to the man Killian now knew as _Obersturmbannführer Heinrich Schultz._ She smiled and giggled at the jokes he made and he saw how she occasionally placed her hand on his knee of his tigh, softly stroking his skin with her slim fingers. He knew exactly what game she was palying here and he had no choice but to play along, if he wanted to survive. But he kept his mission in mind, find out if that beautiful blonde perhaps had more in common with those SS monsters than everyone knew.

By the end of the night all the men in the bar were pretty drunk and most of them had gone home. The officers were about to leave and the _Obersturmbannführer_ didn't seem to want to part from Emma.

'Come home with me _schöne Fräulein_ ' he whispered to her and he pulled on hr arm

'I can't Heini, Friendrich has never closed before so I have to stay here'

'Then I'll wait'

'Not tonight, not tonight' she chuckled and pushed him out of the door

'We haven't been together for too long' he spoke and his german started to slur as he spoke

' _Ich weiss aber du muss zu Hause gehen'_ she said and she pecked his lips before quickly closing and locking the door behind her.

When she came back into the bar Killian crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow 'so you're fucking him?'

'Occasionally... what's it to you?' she said as she lit a cigarette and raised an eyebrow

'Don't get too close _Fräulein Schwan'_

'I know what I am doing' she said annoyed and she took a last sip from her glass 'can you close up?'

She grabbed her coat and put it on before disappearing from the bar. He shook his head, there was something off about her and he was going to find out what.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this first chapter!**

 **I hope you can find the time to post a review so I know how you feel about this chapter!**


End file.
